<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечно сворачивая за угол by Tenar30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786165">Вечно сворачивая за угол</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30'>Tenar30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Grieving John Watson, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions, Story: Silver Blaze, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя ровно год и четыре дня после того, как Шерлок Холмс шагнул с крыши Бартса, Джон Уотсон покупает изрядную бутылку скотча и билет на поезд.<br/>Билет — решение внезапное, скотч — нет.</p><p>Пост-Рейхенбах: альтернативная история воссоединения. Написана после 4 сезона.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords">DiscordantWords</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечно сворачивая за угол</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490648">Forever Turning Corners</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords">DiscordantWords</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Спустя ровно год и четыре дня после того, как Шерлок Холмс шагнул с крыши Бартса, Джон Уотсон покупает изрядную бутылку скотча и билет на поезд.</p><p>Билет — решение внезапное, скотч — нет.</p><p>Последние несколько дней он провел в попытках проигнорировать эту годовщину. Это не то, что он хочет помнить. Однако он не Шерлок, ему так и не удалось в должной мере овладеть умением удалять нежелательную информацию.</p><p>Так что он заходит в вагон и садится у окна, прижав к ноге стиснутую в кулак руку. Он наблюдает за пролетающим за окном пейзажем и притворяется, что не замечает сидящего рядом незнакомца.</p><p>Три часа спустя он сходит с поезда в Эксетере. Он слишком долго пробыл со своими мыслями. Блеск спонтанности стерся, и он жалеет, что заехал в такую даль.</p><p>Он, тем не менее, берет машину напрокат, потому что теперь твердо намерен довести начатое до конца. И потому что ему невыносимо даже думать о том, чтобы сесть опять в поезд и провести еще несколько часов с бок о бок с незнакомцем. Только не сейчас. Ему нужно будет настроиться.</p><p>Места все такие же мрачные и неотразимые, как он их и помнит.</p><p>Он въезжает в деревушку Гримпен и думает о том, как был здесь в прошлый раз, думает о Шерлоке, высоком, отстраненном и неприкасаемом, с этими его скулами и поднятым воротником. Он думает о словах «У меня нет друзей» и о словах «Кроме одного».</p><p>Джон останавливается у гостиницы «Кросс-Киз», чуть дальше по улице. Он не глушит мотор. Не может себя заставить выключить зажигание.</p><p>Он думает о том, как войдет внутрь, как увидит хозяина гостиницы, который сделал добродушное (но ошибочное) предположение о них с Шерлоком. Думает, как остановится в той комнате, которую они делили на двоих, с двумя хлипкими скрипучими кроватями, стоящими у стен по разные стороны. Думает, как откроет бутылку со скотчем и будет пить до самого восхода.</p><p>Он, в конце концов, за этим и приехал. Эта идея захватила его в глухой предрассветный час и вынудила сесть на поезд, направлявшийся в Девон.</p><p>Своеобразные поминки, припозднившиеся на четыре дня. Покупая билет, он думал, что это будет что-то вроде поворота за угол.</p><p>Но он только и делает, как поворачивает за угол с тех пор, как Шерлок умер. Новая квартира — поворот за угол. Новая работа — поворот за угол. Начало каждого многообещающего, но не доставляющего удовольствия свидания — поворот за угол. Одни сплошные углы. И каждый раз он оказывается там, откуда начал.</p><p>Он решает, что откупорить бутылку было бы весьма недурно. Это единственное, на что его хватит. Он не думает, что в состоянии справиться с остальным.</p><p>Джон едет дальше.</p><p>Теперь, без конечного пункта маршрута, это не приносит удовлетворения, как раньше. Он никогда не входил в число тех, кто любит бесцельно блуждать, он предпочитает действовать решительно.</p><p>Он представляет, как Шерлок сидит с ним рядом на месте пассажира и бросает на него острые взгляды. Он думает, что Шерлок нашел бы все это мероприятие каким-то глупым и необъяснимым, и эта мысль заставляет его улыбнуться.</p><p>Уже садится солнце, когда он оказывается возле Тавистока.</p><p>Он устал, и проголодался, и у него всё мучительно ноет — эта боль на самом деле не совсем физическая, и она никогда не проходит. Он жалеет, что проехал мимо Гримпена и «Кросс-Киз». Он жалеет, что вообще уехал из Лондона.</p><p>Он много о чем жалеет.</p><p>Ничего не остается, как двигаться дальше. В конце концов, слишком поздно уже о чем-то сожалеть, слишком поздно возвращаться в Эксетер и сдавать машину, слишком поздно дожидаться обратного поезда в Лондон.</p><p>Он находит гостиницу на окраине Тавистока. Это небольшое уютное здание, хоть и несколько обшарпанное. В окнах горит теплый свет. Когда он выходит из машины, в чистом вечернем воздухе витает слабый запах стойла и домашнего скота. В сгущающихся сумерках лает собака. Он решает, что гостиница вполне сойдет. Она совершенно не похожа на «Кросс-Киз».</p><p>Женщина, которая его встречает, расторопна и доброжелательна, и он сразу же проникается к ней симпатией.</p><p>— Линн Стрэкер, — представляется она. У нее крепкое рукопожатие, а щеки красные и обветрившиеся. Она тепло улыбается, и что-то в нем оттаивает при виде ее улыбки. — Можете выбирать себе любую комнату. У нас сегодня только один постоялец.</p><p>— О, — говорит он. В растерянности пожимает плечами. — Мне всё… Любая подойдет.</p><p>— Тогда займите какую-нибудь из тех, что окнами выходят на восток. Из них вид прямо на выгул. Прекрасное зрелище по утрам, на рассвете.</p><p>Ему вспоминается запах стойла в воздухе, когда он вышел из машины.</p><p>— Выгул?</p><p>— Ну вы ж за этим здесь, да? Лошади?</p><p>Его лицо, должно быть, выдает его, потому что она смеется, опершись руками о конторку. Это дружеский смех, глубокий, приятный и совсем не кокетливый.</p><p>— В Тавистоке куча гостиниц, — поясняет она, оглядывая его с головы до ног. — И получше, чем эта. Единственная причина, по которой здесь вообще останавливаются — это лошади. — Она, похоже, находит его замешательство забавным и подмигивает ему. — Из окон открывается вид на конюшни Кингс-Пайленд.</p><p>— О, — говорит он, потому что тут явно требуется какой-то ответ.</p><p>— Кубок Уэссекса на следующей неделе. Чем ближе день скачек, тем больше у нас народу. Видно, все хотят как следует его рассмотреть.</p><p>— Ну да, — говорит Джон и хмурится. — Простите. Кого?</p><p>— Серебряного, — поясняет она.</p><p>— Ну да, — повторяется он. — Это, должно быть… эээ… лошадь.</p><p>Она хохочет, хлопая ладонью по столешнице, словно он особенно удачно пошутил.</p><p>— Он фаворит. Победил в шести последних скачках. Так вы и вправду здесь не из-за лошадей?</p><p>— Нет, — говорит он. — Просто уехал из Лондона ненадолго.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — легко соглашается она. Порывшись под конторкой, она достает ключ от номера. — Вы можете присоединиться к нам на ужин примерно через час. Мой муж, Джо, должен скоро вернуться. Он главный тренер в Кингс-Пайленд.</p><p>Ему не особо хочется ни ужинать, ни разговаривать, но желудок издает заинтересованное урчание.</p><p>— Я могу тарелку и в комнату к вам принести, — добавляет она, заметив его колебания.</p><p>— О, — говорит он, отчаянно желая принять ее предложение. Он боится, что это будет ужасно грубо. — Эээм…</p><p>— Да ничего страшного, — успокаивает она, по-видимому, поняв причину затруднения. — Наш другой постоялец — он тут уже несколько дней. Я ему каждый вечер ужин приношу, а в остальном мы его почти и не видим. Странный тип. Но они ведь такие и бывают, а? Писатели-то?</p><p>— Ммм. Да, это… было бы неплохо, — говорит он. Он изображает вежливую улыбку, не особо желая быть втянутым в обсуждение ее необычного жильца. — Спасибо. Я просто… Тяжелый день был.</p><p>— Ну, тогда пойдемте. Я покажу вам комнату.</p><p>Он идет за ней вверх по лестнице, а потом по узкому коридору. Доски под ногами неровные и скрипят, когда на них наступают.</p><p>— Фицрой вот в этой комнате, — говорит она, когда они проходят мимо плотно прикрытой двери.</p><p>Остается предположить, что Фицрой — это и есть таинственный постоялец.</p><p>— Он писатель, — бросает она на ходу через плечо. — Фицрой Симпсон. Не слыхали про такого?</p><p>Он задумывается.</p><p>— Нет, кажется нет.</p><p>— Он сказал, что пишет детективы.</p><p>Джон качает головой и выдавливает озадаченную улыбку.</p><p>— Ну и ладно. Я тоже никогда о нем не слышала. Он говорит, что в его следующей книге будет ипподром, а он никогда не имел дела с лошадьми, вот и хочет всё разузнать.</p><p>— Весьма разумно, — говорит Джон.</p><p>— Встает ни свет ни заря, целыми днями в поле пропадает со своей записной книжкой. Смотрит, как лошади бегают. По ночам по комнате расхаживает. А накурено-то! — она фыркает, потом поворачивается к нему лицом. — Но вы не волнуйтесь, у него окно открыто все время. Вам мешать не будет. Ну вот и ваша комната.</p><p>Она останавливается перед закрытой дверью, отпирает ее и отступает в сторону.</p><p>Комната обставлена просто, но всё необходимое есть. Джон опускает свою небольшую сумку на пол возле двери.</p><p>— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Меня всё устраивает.</p><p>— Ужин я вам примерно через час принесу. — Она вручает ему ключ и закрывает за собой дверь.</p><p>Джон выдыхает через нос и стоит, оглядывая комнатушку. У большого окна — односпальная кровать, рядом тумбочка с маленькой лампой, а у стены приземистый книжный шкаф. Он проглядывает названия, но не находит ничего, написанного неуловимым Фицроем Симпсоном.</p><p>Минуту, целую благословенную минуту, он не думает о Шерлоке.</p><p>А потом это обрушивается на него вновь — причина, по которой он оказался здесь, в этой простой маленькой комнате на вересковой пустоши. Прошел год и четыре дня со смерти Шерлока, а Джон ни на шаг не стал ближе к тому, чтобы двигаться дальше, чем на следующий день после того, как это случилось.</p><p>— Свернуть за угол, — говорит он и дает шкафу хорошего пинка. Тот тяжелее, чем кажется, и потому даже не вздрагивает. — Ну да. Как же. Отлично получается.</p><p>Джон поднимает сумку и бросает ее на кровать. Садится с ней рядом. Пружины взвизгивают.</p><p>Он достает из сумки бутылку и без всякой помпы ее открывает. Делает глоток, закрывает глаза, когда ему обжигает горло. Делает еще один глоток, побольше.</p><p>Он старался, так старался не растратить понапрасну те дары, что дал ему Шерлок. Ведь он был одинок, ужасно одинок, а Шерлок увидел его, протянул ему руку и сделал частью чего-то <em>невероятного</em>. Он был один, а теперь уже нет, по крайней мере не так. Он стольким Шерлоку обязан.</p><p>У него квартира в Лондоне. Это, конечно, не Бейкер-стрит, но она по-своему очаровательна, с яркими обоями и новой мебелью. У него есть постоянная работа — терапевтом. Коллеги, которые в основном ему нравятся. Он не отказывается от приглашений и социального взаимодействия.</p><p>Он не одинок. И он должен уже с этим справиться.</p><p>Джон делает еще один глоток. Он судорожно втягивает в себя воздух, и это подозрительно похоже на всхлип.</p><p>Он думает о Шерлоке в гримпенской гостинице, о том, как он трясся, потел и выплевывал злые слова у камина. Он думает о неуклюжем, но искреннем извинении, которое за этим последовало.</p><p>Господи, если бы он только знал тогда, как мало времени у них осталось. Он бы… Он бы…</p><p>Ну. Он не знает, что бы он сделал. Но что-нибудь сделал бы.</p><p>В дверь стучат, и он вздрагивает, едва не выронив бутылку. Помешкав, он ставит бутылку так, чтобы ее не было видно, и идет открывать.</p><p>В коридоре стоит Линн Стрэкер с прикрытой сверху тарелкой в руке.</p><p>— Баранина под соусом карри, — говорит она. — Надеюсь, вы это едите.</p><p>Он заверяет ее, что ест всё, и забирает тарелку. Он смотрит, как она уходит, и замечает точно такую же тарелку перед закрытой дверью Фицроя Симпсона.</p><p>Ему невольно становится любопытно. Никогда он не мог устоять перед загадкой.</p><p>Он задерживается в дверях, подглядывая, но никто так и не открывает, чтобы забрать ужин. Через минуту он вздыхает и возвращается в свою комнату.</p><p>Тут тихо. Это хорошо, он этого и хотел. Тишины и покоя. Места, где можно дать волю своим мыслям, места, где можно дать себе развалиться, а потом собрать себя заново. Он не хочет ни компании, ни дружеской беседы — только не сегодня.</p><p>Баранины с карри Джон тоже не особо хочет, но он проголодался. Он съедает столько, чтобы перестало урчать в животе, и отставляет тарелку в сторону.</p><p>Он открывает окно. Легкий ветерок колышет занавески, и хотя вместе с ним проникает вездесущий запах стойла, ему это почему-то не мешает. Ночь тиха и прохладна, ничего общего с несмолкаемым гулом вечно кипящего Лондона Шерлока.</p><p>Он не помнит, когда последний раз чувствовал себя таким одиноким.</p><p>Джон снова тянется к бутылке, смотрит на янтарную жидкость внутри. Он думает о том, как дрожала у Шерлока тем вечером в «Кросс-Киз» рука, сжимавшая стакан. Он делает глоток и думает о том, как месяцами повсюду таскался за Шерлоком, о том, как Шерлок казался ему воплощением чуда. Делает еще глоток и думает о том, что так и не сказал, о тех словах, что застревали в горле, о тех словах, которые он проглотил.</p><p>Он закрывает глаза, делает несколько вдохов через нос. Рука его дрожит. Он не нормален, думает он. Он очертя голову бросался навстречу опасности без всякого страха и боится того, что другим доставляет удовольствие.</p><p>Тут очень, очень тихо.</p><p>Он делает еще глоток и жалеет, что так и не сказал Шерлоку, хотя бы раз, как сильно он его любил. Это могло и ничего не значить, а могло и всё. Теперь никогда не узнать.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Джона будит крик.</p><p>Он вскакивает с постели и натягивает джинсы, даже не успев толком осознать, что слышит. Он выскакивает в коридор с колотящимся сердцем. У него нещадно болит голова. Ему не хватает успокаивающей тяжести пистолета за спиной.</p><p>Он мчится по узкому коридору, вниз по лестнице, за двери. Гравий хрустит под ногами, когда он поворачивается, окидывая взглядом окрестности в поисках источника звука.</p><p>Первое, что он замечает — это конюшня, большая, серая и видавшая виды. Она ближе, чем он думал. Вечером он не разглядел ее в темноте. В нескольких шагах от него стоит и смотрит в упор здоровенный лохматый пес. Он делает к нему шаг, и пес разражается лаем.</p><p>Раздается еще один крик, и он разворачивается — хотя и не совсем, ему не очень-то хочется поворачиваться к собаке спиной — и на этот раз его взгляд останавливается на Линн Стрэкер, стоящей в поле в одной ночной рубашке.</p><p>— Он ранен! — кричит она. — Кто-нибудь… пожалуйста…</p><p>Он идет к ей через поле, хватает ее за плечи.</p><p>— Кто ранен? Что случилось?</p><p>— Джо, — выдыхает она. — Мой муж. Он… Он…</p><p>— Я доктор, — говорит он, и голос его ровный и спокойный. — Я могу помочь. Вызовите скорую, ладно?</p><p>Он направляется в ту сторону, откуда она пришла.</p><p>Далеко идти не приходится. Тело — Джо Стрэкер, надо полагать — распростерто лицом вниз в высокой траве. Волосы слиплись от крови, вокруг головы расплылся темный влажный ореол.</p><p>Джон закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Затем открывает и присаживается на корточки.</p><p>Этот человек умер. Умер уже несколько часов назад, так что успел остыть и окоченеть. В затылок ему врезалось что-то ужасно тяжелое.</p><p>Джон поднимает голову и оглядывается. На мягкой земле вокруг него остались отпечатки копыт. Возможно, для коневодческой фермы в этом и нет ничего необычного. Он не настолько хорошо представляет себе Кингс-Пайленд, чтобы сказать наверняка.</p><p>Что-то серебристое поблескивает в лучах утреннего солнца. Он протягивает было руку, потом замирает. Это может быть уликой. Вместо того, чтобы это нечто поднять, он наклоняется поближе, чтобы рассмотреть, что там лежит в грязи.</p><p>Хирургический скальпель.</p><p>Это… странно. Он не может придумать ни единой причины, по которой скальпель может валяться тут, втоптанный в землю. Маловероятно, что он может быть орудием убийства, но, надо полагать, не невозможно. Лезвие острое, но ужасно маленькое. И это, конечно, не объясняет проломленный череп.</p><p>Он боится, что его всегда будут определять по отсутствующему Шерлоку, ему самому не хватает его все время, но больше всего ему не хватает его в эту минуту, когда он согнулся над трупом на этом продуваемом всеми ветрами поле. Он видит части, но не целое, никогда не целое. Шерлок мог взглянуть на место преступления и раскрыть все его тайны.</p><p>Со стороны конюшни приближаются голоса. Люди, спешащие к нему через поле, поднимают тревогу.</p><p>Он со скрипом в коленях встает и идет им навстречу.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Он разговаривает с полицией почти целый час. У инспектора, который задает ему вопросы, фамилия Грегори, и это невольно вызывает у Джона улыбку. Еще одно воспоминание, еще одна частичка Шерлока.</p><p>Джо Стрэкер, рассказали ему, вернулся домой, когда его и ждали, весь день посвятив работе с лошадьми. Они с женой сели ужинать бараниной с карри (любимое блюдо Джо). Покончив с едой, Джо, как обычно, отнес ужин и ночному сторожу в конюшню. Потом вернулся домой.</p><p>Он жаловался на этого писателя, Симпсона. Назойливый тип, везде бесцеремонно лез и вечно выходил за рамки приличия. Гулял он по территории, смотрел, как лошадей тренируют и учат выездке — вот пусть бы и гулял себе, но в конюшню и на склад со снаряжением соваться не след. Стрэкер и ночной сторож застукали его, когда он шлялся в темноте по конюшне и тревожил лошадей.</p><p>Он хотел, чтобы этот человек съехал, и был в этом совершенно непреклонен. Линн Стрэкер отправилась сообщить ему эту новость и обнаружила тарелку с ужином нетронутой у запертой двери. Они открыли комнату, но та была пуста, вещи исчезли.</p><p>Стрэкер взволновался. Его беспокоила безопасность лошадей, в особенности Серебряного. Он пожелал жене спокойной ночи и с фонарем отправился обратно к конюшне. По ее словам, в этом не было ничего необычного. За несколько дней и даже недель перед скачками он всегда был сильно на взводе. У него была привычка временами ночевать в конюшне, составляя компанию ночному сторожу.</p><p>Но на этот раз он не вернулся.</p><p>Утром, проснувшись и выяснив, что мужа все еще нет, Линн Стрэкер отправилась его искать. Сначала она зашла в конюшню и обнаружила, что сторож лежит на земле без сознания, а стойло Серебряного опустело. Затем она выбежала в поле, где и наткнулась на тело своего мужа.</p><p>Джон слышит, как она рыдает в соседней комнате. Горе ее свежее и осязаемое, наблюдать его ужасно тяжело.</p><p>— Ищем сейчас этого Симпсона, — говорит ему Грегори. — Вероятность, что это он убил Стрэкера и скрылся с лошадью, всё больше и больше.</p><p>Джон потирает подбородок, утренняя щетина царапает ему ладонь.</p><p>— Но зачем?</p><p>— Это очень ценное животное, — поясняет Грегори. — А все эти изыскания, которыми Симпсон занимался для своей книги? Идеальное прикрытие, если подумать. Изучил все порядки тут и сделал свой ход. Стрэкер, наверное, застал его врасплох, когда тот уводил лошадь через поле.</p><p>— Ммм, — говорит Джон.</p><p>— Вы уверены, что ничего не слышали прошлой ночью?</p><p>Не слышал. Ночь была глубокой, ясной и тихой.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — говорит Грегори. — Я попрошу вас задержаться здесь ненадолго, на случай, если у нас возникнут еще вопросы.</p><p>Джон возвращается к себе в комнату. Он смотрит на почти пустую бутылку на прикроватной тумбочке, на все еще распахнутое окно с видом в поля. Отсюда хорошо видна конюшня, хотя ночью было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть.</p><p>Он вздыхает и снова проводит рукой по подбородку. Берет одежду с полотенцем и идет принимать душ.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Голова у Джона уже почти прошла, когда он выходит из душа, а вот шевелящаяся в желудке тошнота не так уж тонко намекает, что прошлой ночью он выпил слишком много алкоголя.</p><p>Ему нужно что-то съесть.</p><p>Он тихонько спускается вниз, не желая мозолить глаза Линн Стрэкер, которой сейчас явно совсем не до него.</p><p>В гостинице тихо и пусто. Он задумывается, куда она отправилась: к родственникам или в участок с полицией.</p><p>В крохотной кухоньке он находит ополовиненную коробку сконов, явно оставшихся со вчерашнего дня. Он съедает пару штук прямо над коробкой, не обращая внимания на то, что они уже черствые.</p><p>Тошнота отступает, и он выходит, раздумывая, чем ему заняться.</p><p>Он не может пока вернуться в Лондон, хотя и сомневается, что полиции снова потребуется с ним переговорить. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в свою тихую, пустую комнату, наполняет его ужасом. Это прошлой ночью он жаждал тишины. Теперь же он хочет чего-то другого.</p><p>Что-то не дает ему покоя в удобном предположении инспектора Грегори, что Фицрой Симсон убил Стрэкера и сбежал с лошадью. Он никак не может толком уразуметь, что именно.</p><p>Он достает из кармана телефон и набирает Симпсона в поисковике.</p><p>Так и есть. Никто не публикует детективные романы под этим именем. Есть, конечно, вероятность, что человек просто работал над своей первой вещью и нарочно представился неверно, чтобы получить ко всему лучший доступ, но скорее всего и имя, и профессия были выдуманы. Симпсон прибыл в Кингс-Пайленд с одной-единственной целью — подобраться поближе к конюшням, лошадям и к Серебряному в частности.</p><p>Джон не стоит в раздумье, что делать дальше. Он выходит из дома на теплое утреннее солнце.</p><p>Он идет по посыпанной гравием дорожке к конюшне.</p><p>Когда он подходит ближе, в раскрытых дверях появляется лохматый серый пес, которого он уже видел раньше. При виде Джона он рычит, потом начинает лаять.</p><p>Он поднимает руки и замедляет шаг.</p><p>— Тише, мальчик, тише, — говорит он. — Ничего плохого я не замышляю.</p><p>Собака отступает в сторону на несколько шагов, продолжая лаять. Джон старается двигаться медленно и неугрожающе. Проскальзывает через ворота в прохладное темное нутро конюшни.</p><p>Пес за ним внутрь не идет. Вместо этого он усаживается прямо за дверью. Он гавкает еще раз, отрывисто, почти обиженно.</p><p>Лошади с любопытством поднимают головы, когда он проходит мимо. В воздухе стоит стойких дух сена и пота.</p><p>В конце длинного прохода — пустое стойло с открытой дверью. Он останавливается перед ним, проводит пальцем по табличке с надписью «Серебряный».</p><p>Смотреть в стойле не на что. Соломенная подстилка, полупустое ведро с водой. Если человек, который увел животное, и оставил какие-то улики, Джон не может их разглядеть.</p><p>Он неохотно поднимается, проводит ладонью по затылку. Он и не ожидал найти ничего примечательного, поэтому непонятно, откуда это смутное разочарование.</p><p>Лошадь в соседнем стойле тянет к нему шею и тихо ржет. Он поворачивается посмотреть на нее.</p><p>Серый пес снаружи снова принимается лаять, крайне неблагозвучно. Джон понятия не имеет, как это вообще можно выносить.</p><p>Он решительно отключается от этих мерзких звуков и смотрит на лошадь. Это высокое животное, с лоснящейся шкурой и царственным видом. Она смотрит на него большими карими глазами.</p><p>Джон не очень-то разбирается в лошадях. Он не представляет, какие черты в них считаются желанными. Животное перед ним выглядит здоровым и ухоженным.</p><p>Лошадь тычется ему своей большой головой в плечо. Он вздрагивает, потом неуверенно протягивает руку, чтобы погладить ее по шее.</p><p>— Вот бы ты могла рассказать, что здесь случилось, — говорит он.</p><p>Лошадь мотает головой, фыркает. Он похлопывает ее еще раз и отступает.</p><p>— Эта лошадь ничего тебе не скажет, а вот собака может, — раздается позади него протяжный голос, и Джон подпрыгивает, сердце у него на секунду останавливается, потому что этот голос… этот голос звучал совсем как…</p><p>Он оборачивается, сжав в кулак онемевшую руку.</p><p>В нескольких шагах от него стоит мужчина в заляпанном грязью твидовом пиджаке. Волосы его небрежно заправлены под кепку, плечи ссутулены. На нем вельветовые брюки и оливково-зеленый свитер — общее впечатление легкой эксцентричности, чего-то профессорского.</p><p>Мужчина поднимает голову, распрямляет согнутые плечи. На нем плохо подогнанные очки, дужка сползает к кончику носа. Губы сжаты с легким намеком на выбитые зубы.</p><p>И может это игра света, а может он просто сходит с ума, но… нет — этот <em>голос</em>, и осторожная улыбка, кроющаяся в уголке искривленного рта…</p><p>— Шерлок, — выдыхает Джон.</p><p>Шерлок выплевывает что-то себе в ладонь. Похоже на кусок ваты. Он двигает челюстью, протирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. У него хватает наглости улыбаться.</p><p>— Привет, Джон, — говорит он.</p><p>У Джона все плывет перед глазами. У него подкашиваются ноги, в спину ударяется дверь стойла. Он пытается вглядеться, и слышит, как со свистом втягивает воздух через нос, и потом вдруг понимает, что сидит на земле, подтянув колени к подбородку.</p><p>— Господи, — говорит он. Прикрывает глаза рукой. — Господи.</p><p>Зрение опять ему изменяет, а потом Шерлок склоняется над ним, это странное-любимое-бесящее лицо, по которому он <em>так скучал</em>, прямо здесь. Его руки сжимают плечи Джона, прикосновение прожигает через ткань рубашки. Он что-то говорит, слова путаются и сливаются в нечто неразборчивое.</p><p>— Что… — выдыхает Джон, и кажется, он хочет спросить <em>Что ты здесь делаешь</em>, но на самом деле нет, не очень-то он хочет спрашивать об этом. Вспышка шока и неистовой радости уже угасает, тонет под тяжестью столь чудовищного обмана. Потому вместо этого он говорит: — Ты подделал свою смерть.</p><p>Он гордится, что высказал это столь ясно. Голос у него почти совсем не дрожит.</p><p>Шерлок хмурится. Он чуть вздергивает подбородок, лицо у него становится жестче и мягче одновременно. Своеобразное выражение.</p><p>— Да, — подтверждает он.</p><p>— Я оплакивал тебя, — говорит Джон. — А ты не… Как ты мог так поступить?</p><p>— Это было необходимо.</p><p>Джону очень хочется его ударить. Но он не думает, что ноги его удержат. Вместо этого он упирается головой в дверь стойла и смотрит в потолок.</p><p> — Необходимо, — говорит он наконец.</p><p>— Да, — заявляет Шерлок, как будто это всё решает.</p><p>Джон мотает головой, волосы шуршат по неровному дереву.</p><p>— Фицрой Симпсон. Это ты. Это… вот почему ты… так одет.</p><p>Шерлок окидывает взглядом свою одежду, эти неправдоподобные пиджак и свитер, потом поднимает глаза на Джона. Между бровей у него глубокая морщина — он озадачен. Губы, похоже, не знают, улыбнуться им или сложиться во что-то хмурое. От него крепко пахнет сигаретным дымом.</p><p>— Костюм только часть маскировки, но это важная часть.</p><p>— Собака, — говорит Джон, отчаянно ища якорь, которым можно хоть за что-то зацепиться. Мир, кажется, так и вращается вокруг него. — Что ты сейчас имел в виду, насчет собаки?</p><p>— До этого мы еще доберемся, — обещает Шерлок.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезает Джон. В нем вспыхивает ярость. Он, пошатнувшись, поднимается, радуясь, что ноги все же его держат. А потом бросается на Шерлока, отбрасывая его назад с такой силой, что тот врезается спиной в противоположную стену. Кепка с него сваливается, и становятся видны знакомые всклокоченные кудри.</p><p>Какая-то лошадь встревоженно ржет. Собака опять поднимает лай.</p><p>— Джон… — начинает Шерлок, но Джон обрезает дальнейшее, схватив его за горло.</p><p>— Заткнись, — говорит Джон. Его всего трясет. Он не знает, от ярости это, от шока, или от какой-то их ужасной комбинации. — Просто… заткнись. Мы не будем. Не будем мы ни до чего <em>добираться</em>. Я не знаю, что ты там себе думаешь… в какую игру… в какую, блядь, <em>больную</em> игру ты там играешь, но я… я не хочу в нее играть. Не в этот раз.</p><p>Он резко отпускает Шерлока, делает шаг назад. Кровь ревет у него в ушах. Кажется, его сейчас вырвет.</p><p>— Человек умер, — говорит Шерлок. Голос у него хриплый, но глаза блестят.</p><p>— Нет, не умер, — рявкает Джон. — В том-то и проблема.</p><p>Он поворачивается и направляется к дверям конюшни, к маленькому квадрату солнечного света, манящего наружу.</p><p>За спиной шаги.</p><p>— Джон!</p><p>Он не останавливается. Думает о том, как выглядел Шерлок, распростертый там на тротуаре, голова разбита, волосы слиплись от крови. Думает о том, сколько недель — нет, сколько месяцев провел он, отчаянно пытаясь стереть это из памяти.</p><p>Шерлок сильно толкает его сзади, прижимая лицом к земле. Джон кричит и сопротивляется, и тогда Шерлок зажимает ему рот рукой.</p><p>— Заткнись, — шипит Шерлок ему на ухо. — Если ты устроишь сцену, меня кто-нибудь заметит. Меня вообще здесь не должно быть.</p><p>— Да, ты должен мотать из страны с украденной лошадью, — огрызается он Шерлоку в ладонь. Он вырывает голову из его хватки.</p><p>— Так вот что, по их мнению, произошло? — У Шерлока хватает наглости казаться оскорбленным. — Идиоты.</p><p>Джон приподнимается, и Шерлок тут же с него скатывается. Встает, игнорируя протянутую Шерлоком руку.</p><p>Он знает, что должен уйти. Он должен повернуться и уйти <em>прямо сейчас</em>, потому что человек, который сделал что-то подобное — это не тот человек, которого Джону хочется знать. И неважно, насколько сильно он по нему скучал.</p><p>Он переписывает свои взгляды и точку зрения на всё, что было, одновременно счищая грязь и солому со своей одежды. Шерлок Холмс, трагическая фигура, самый человечный человек и его лучший друг — его больше нет. На смену ему приходит Шерлок Холмс — лжец, человек, во всех отношениях являющийся тем самым социопатом, которым он сам себя всегда и называл.</p><p>Он наконец-то поворачивает за угол. От этой мысли ему становится смешно. Смех как-то не вполне вменяем.</p><p>— Джон?</p><p>Шерлок не выглядит ни самодовольным, ни кичливым, ни даже сердитым. Он выглядит обеспокоенным. Такое выражение непривычно видеть на его лице, оно так же ему чуждо, как плохо сидящая одежда, которую он носит.</p><p>— Так что там с собакой? — спрашивает Джон, потому что и дверь конюшни, и гостиница кажутся ему одинаково далекими, и он так устал, что ему всё равно.</p><p>— Она лает.</p><p>Джон опять смеется, смотрит в потолок, потом опять на Шерлока.</p><p>— Да ну? Охренеть.</p><p>— Пойдем со мной, Джон, — говорит Шерлок и поворачивается. Он выходит за дверь, даже не оглянувшись на собаку, которая снова взялась за свое.</p><p>Джон стоит неподвижно и смотрит ему вслед.</p><p>— Не надо, — тихо говорит он самому себе. Он сжимает и разжимает кулак. Делает глубокий выдох, который больше похож на вздох, потому что не пойти за ним — не вариант, и никогда не будет.</p><p>Он идет следом.</p><p>Шерлок быстрым шагом отправился в поле. Джон догоняет его в считанные минуты. Какое-то время они идут молча; конюшня, гостиница и беспорядочно построенный главный дом остаются далеко позади. Солнце, с утра сиявшее на чистом небе, начинают медленно заволакивать тучи. Ощутимо темнеет. Джон ужасающе остро ощущает присутствие Шерлока — легкие вдохи и выдохи, сбивающееся временами дыхание, поскрипывание ботинок на неровной почве. Несколько раз он ловит на себе взгляд Шерлока, но тот молчит.</p><p>Джону наконец надоедает молчание.</p><p>— Зачем мы здесь?</p><p>— Ищем лошадь.</p><p>Он кивает, как будто это разумный ответ.</p><p>— Ты считаешь, что лошадь убежала.</p><p>— Я в этом уверен.</p><p>Джон раздраженно выдыхает через нос.</p><p>— Тебя это не убеждает, — констатирует Шерлок. Он останавливается и присаживается на корточки, чтобы осмотреть землю.</p><p>— Тренер убит, ценная скаковая лошадь пропала — это не может быть простым совпадением.</p><p>— Зачем было красть лошадь?</p><p>Джон хмурится и вспоминает то, что ему сказал инспектор Грегори.</p><p>— Это очень ценное животное.</p><p>— Только с соответствующими документами, — говорит Шерлок.</p><p>— Конечно же, найдутся люди, которые могли бы…</p><p>— Это скаковая лошадь, Джон. Ее единственная ценность — на беговой дорожке. Не может краденая лошадь участвовать в скачках на кубок Уэссекса.</p><p>Джон задумывается.</p><p>— Значит, кто-то не хотел, чтобы Серебряный участвовал в забеге.</p><p>Шерлок улыбается, сверкнув зубами, и на мгновенье кажется, будто между ними ничего не изменилось.</p><p>— Вот теперь ты поставил на верный вариант.</p><p>— О, теперь мы, значит, каламбурим?</p><p>Шерлок смотрит на него, подняв брови, и в глазах его искрится веселье. Джон чувствует, как кривятся в улыбке его губы, и отводит взгляд. Сердце бешено колотится в груди. Он хочет бросить Шерлока на колышущуюся под ветром траву, хочет его ударить, отходить как следует, вбить в грязь, хочет поднять его за воротник этого <em>дурацкого</em> твидового пиджака и поцеловать его в кровь разбитые губы и заставить поклясться больше никогда не исчезать.</p><p>— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Шерлок, и голос его мягок.</p><p>Улыбка Джона исчезает. Он отворачивается.</p><p>Они идут дальше. Поднимается ветер, на удивление холодный. Набежавшие темные тучи закрыли солнце.</p><p>— Дождь всё значительно усложнит, — говорит Шерлок.</p><p>Джон смотрит на землю, на слабые отпечатки копыт на мягкой земле. Согласно хмыкает.</p><p>— Нужно идти быстрее, — добавляет Шерлок и ускоряет шаг.</p><p>— Шерлок, — окликает его Джон. У него сбилось дыхание в попытке не отстать. — Собака.</p><p>— Она не лаяла.</p><p>— Что, прости? Эта чертова тварь всё утро лаяла!</p><p>— Я знаю, — говорит Шерлок и усмехается.</p><p>— Может, что-нибудь еще добавишь?</p><p>— Собака обучена поднимать тревогу, когда к конюшне подходит кто-то посторонний.</p><p>— Ну да.</p><p>— Прошлой ночью никакой тревоги не было.</p><p>Джон, вспоминая, останавливается. Он спал с настежь раскрытым окном. Тишина была полнейшая, очень глубокая, он даже нашел ее успокаивающей. Вряд ли бы он не проснулся от беспрерывного лая, даже если был изрядно пьян.</p><p>— И что же это значит? Ты думаешь, собаку усыпили? Ночного сторожа чем-то накачали, полиция подозревает, ему что-то подсыпали в ужин.</p><p>— Ах да, — говорит Шерлок. — Баранина с карри.</p><p>Джон морщится и опять начинает идти.</p><p>— Острая пахучая приправа.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Джон. — Я знаю.</p><p>— В острой пище с сильным запахом легче что-то скрыть.</p><p>Джон смотрит на него.</p><p>— Полиция сказала, тебя заметили, когда ты шлялся возле конюшни. Стрэкер потому и пошел проверять лошадей.</p><p>— Шлялся? Они и правда так сказали?</p><p>— Шерлок.</p><p>— Шлялся.</p><p>— <em>Шерлок.</em></p><p>— Я проверял зацепку.</p><p>— Зацепку.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Внезапно Джону опять хочется его ударить. Оно накатывает волнами, это желание. Он сжимает кулак, делает несколько выдохов и вдохов и не ломается.</p><p><em>Я скучал по тебе,</em> думает он. <em>Я, блядь, так по тебе скучал. А ты всё это время проверял зацепки, и плевать на это всё хотел.</em></p><p>— Одна игорная группировка не в меру ретиво прибегает к разным сомнительным методам, — говорит Шерлок. Голос его звучит небрежно, но глаза не отрываются от Джона. — Обычно меня это не волнует, но тут ниточка тянется к Мориарти, а я люблю всё доводить до конца.</p><p>Джон вздрагивает при упоминании Мориарти.</p><p>— Он умер.</p><p>— А его сеть жива, — говорит Шерлок. — Хотя теперь стала куда меньше.</p><p>— Так значит… всё это, значит. Связано с азартными играми.</p><p>— Косвенно — да.</p><p>Джон кивает, смотрит в землю, пока они поднимаются на холм. О лошади думать легче, чем о Шерлоке. О лошади думать не больно.</p><p>— Кто-то не хотел, чтобы этот конь участвовал в кубке Уэссекса. Кто-то свой, кто работает в Кингс-Пайленд. Кто-то такой, кого собака не будет считать угрозой.</p><p>— Отлично, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, и в голосе его звучит удовольствие. — Одна маленькая поправка. Я думаю, что на самом деле преступник хотел, чтобы Серебряный участвовал в скачках. Он просто не хотел, чтобы конь бежал <em>хорошо</em>.</p><p>— Он фаворит, — задумчиво замечает Джон. — Линн Стрэкер сказала, что он победил в последних шести скачках.</p><p>— Именно. Вот мы и подобрались к ожидаемому заключению, — говорит Шерлок и останавливается.</p><p>Перед ними раскинулась сеть ухоженных скотных дворов и выгулов. На полях тут и там виднелись лошади.</p><p>— Мэйплтонские конюшни, — взмахнув рукой, поясняет Шерлок. — Полиция тут уже побывала.</p><p>— Если они здесь уже были, тогда что мы тут делаем?</p><p>Шерлок опять улыбается, вздернув подбородок. И это так знакомо, и так подкупающе мило, и Джон <em>ненавидит</em> это, ненавидит нормальность всего этого, ненавидит то, как сильно он скучал по этому, блядь, дурацкому лицу, и он просто…</p><p>— В Мэйплтонских конюшнях тоже есть конь, и очень хороший, который будет участвовать в кубке Уэссекса.</p><p>— Здорово, — говорит Джон.</p><p> — На него сейчас очень мало кто ставит. Если он выиграет, то тем, кто делал на него ставки, достанется целое состояние.</p><p>— Но если бы Серебряный выбыл из гонки, расклад сильно поменялся бы, — замечает Джон. — И это не объясняет, почему его до сих пор не нашли.</p><p>— Всё указывает на то, он здесь.</p><p>— Всё? — Джон усмехается, оглядывается, обводит рукой дикие вересковые пустоши и темное небо, быстро затягивающееся тучами. — И что же именно?</p><p>— То, что его нет в Кингс-Пайленде.</p><p>— Это не доказательство.</p><p>— Красть его открыто бессмысленно, а если бы кто-то хотел его убить, то сделал бы это, не потрудившись вывести из конюшни. Нет, он как-то вырвался. На пустоши ему делать нечего, так что если он не вернулся в Кингс-Пайленд, значит, должен быть тут.</p><p>Джон медленно кивает. Он поглядывает на Шерлока как можно незаметнее, но почти уверен, что тот всё замечает. От внимания Шерлока очень мало что может ускользнуть.</p><p>— Я несколько дней потратил на знакомство с землями Кингс-Пайленда и Мэйплтона.</p><p>Джон думает о том, как Шерлок носит весь этот твид и вельвет, о том, как он кладет вату за щеки, чтобы изменить форму лица. Это кажется каким-то сюрреалистичным, словно в горячечном бреду. На секунду ему приходит в голову, а не лежит ли он до сих пор в гостинице в своей кровати, пьяный?</p><p>— Прости, но… — начинает Джон и замолкает. Он качает головой. — <em>Фицрой?</em></p><p>— Нужно было что-то неприметное.</p><p>— И это неприметно?</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>Джон невольно улыбается.</p><p>— Я видел, как Стрэкер принес ночному сторожу баранину с карри. Есть у него такая привычка, относить ужин в конюшню. Сторожу и в голову бы не пришло ничего заподозрить, — говорит Шерлок.</p><p>— Значит, ты. Ты всё видел.</p><p>Шерлок склоняет голову, смотрит на него изучающе. </p><p>— Несколько минут Стрэкер провел со сторожем — наверное, меня обсуждали. Работу свою, кстати, он делает просто отвратительно: выгнал меня из конюшни примерно за час до этого, но так и не проверил, не вернулся ли я обратно. Стрэкер упомянул, что хочет выселить меня из гостиницы, и вернулся в дом. Пока его не было, сторож проглотил почти всё, что было на тарелке, и рухнул на стул. Я убедился, что он всё еще дышит, а потом уселся наблюдать, что будет дальше.</p><p>— Стрэкер вернулся и забрал лошадь, — говорит Джон. Это не вопрос.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. — Собака пошла с ним.</p><p>— Ты за ним не пошел?</p><p>— Там… были бумаги. Стрэкер устроил себе маленький кабинет в конюшне. Я хотел их просмотреть, а тут сторож, к счастью, выбыл из строя. Стрэкер в тот момент не имел большого значения.</p><p>Джон хмуро смотрит на него.</p><p>— Ты же только что видел, как он совершил преступление.</p><p>Шерлок пожимает плечами, вид у него слегка растерянный.</p><p>— Стрэкер был лишь частью паззла. Я собирался только наблюдать. Искать связи с более крупными организациями, которые я мог упустить. У него, конечно, были любовницы, и он по уши увяз в карточных долгах, но несколько забегов с заранее предрешенным результатом не угрожают безопасности Содружества.</p><p>Джон думает о Линн Стрэкер, о том, как она расположена к людям, о ее дружеской болтовне. Ему вдруг становится ужасно грустно за нее.</p><p>— С каких это пор тебя заботит безопасность Содружества? — спрашивает он.</p><p>Шерлок смотрит на него. Глаза у него очень светлые в неверных сумерках надвигающейся грозы.</p><p>— Есть кое-что, что меня… стало заботить.</p><p>Джон усмехается и отводит взгляд.</p><p>Шерлок долго молчит. Когда он говорит, слова его медленны, осторожны, лишены всяких интонаций.</p><p>— Ты считаешь, что я на это неспособен.</p><p>Джон улыбается. Это не счастливая улыбка.</p><p>— Год назад я бы врезал любому, кто осмелился предположить такое.</p><p>— А теперь?</p><p>— Факты говорят сами за себя.</p><p>— Я… —  Шерлок замолкает и откашливается. Его пальцы нащупывают подол пиджака и одергивают его. — Я не часто предаюсь полетам воображения. Но. Здесь я…</p><p>Джон смотрит на него. Ждет.</p><p>Взгляд Шерлока не отрывается от его лица.</p><p>— Это самое близкое к дому место, где я был за последний год. Я приехал сюда… Я выбрал именно это место, а не несколько других, где, возможно, были куда более неотложные дела. Я выбрал его, Джон, потому что было удивительно легко представить, как по завершении расследования я просто сяду на ближайший поезд и приеду на Паддингтонский вокзал. Вернусь домой на Бейкер-стрит. Застану тебя врасплох прямо посреди… чего ты там делаешь, чтобы себя развлечь, пока меня нет. — Шерлок умолкает. В уголках его рта появляется улыбка. — Глупо, наверное. Но…</p><p>— Бейкер-стрит, — прерывает его Джон. Эти слова наполняют его такой тоской, что становится больно. — Меня там нет.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я там больше не живу.</p><p>Шерлок хмурится.</p><p>— Почему? Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь найти более приличное жилье в центре Лондона…</p><p>— Нужно было. Ну, знаешь. Двигаться дальше. Продолжать жить своей жизнью.</p><p>— Какой жизнью? Меня же не было.</p><p>Джон снова улыбается, горько, болезненно.</p><p>— Да, в том-то и проблема. Но хватит. С меня хватит.</p><p>— Лошадь, — говорит Шерлок с оттенком отчаяния в голосе.</p><p>Огромная дождевая капля падает Джону на лоб, скатывается на нос.</p><p>Шерлок начинает спускаться с холма к Мэплтону. Джон смотрит ему в спину, а затем, проклиная себя, следует за ним.</p><p>— Ты не спросил, кто убил Стрэкера, — замечает Шерлок. Тон у него осторожный.</p><p>— А ты знаешь?</p><p>— Подозреваю. Точно буду знать, когда найдем лошадь.</p><p>— Ты видел тело.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. — Я наткнулся на него почти за час до того, как Линн Стрэкер вышла из гостиницы. Интересная сцена.</p><p>Джон смотрит в землю. Он не очень хорошо знает Линн Стрэкер, но думает, что хотел бы избавить ее от зрелища мертвого мужа.</p><p>— Полагаю, ты видел лезвие? — спрашивает Шерлок.</p><p>Джон поднимает голову и смотрит на него. Кивает — коротко и резко. Он не просит разъяснений, а Шерлок их не предлагает.</p><p>Они добираются до мэйплтонских владений, ныряют под белоснежный забор. Шерлок игнорирует главную конюшню и вместо этого направляется за угол, к небольшой подсобной постройке, где стоит толстый лохматый пони и жует сено.</p><p>Молния распарывает небо надвое, и начинается настоящий ливень. В маленьком сарае темно, влажно и пахнет лошадьми.</p><p>Пони идет за ними. Он дружелюбно тыкается головой Джону в руку. Джон нежно похлопывает его по шее.</p><p>— А,  — говорит Шерлок.</p><p>Джон прослеживает за его взглядом. Позади к столбу привязан конь, едва различимый в полумраке. Угольно-черный, высокий и величавый. Он всхрапывает и испуганно косит глазом, когда гром гремит особенно сильно. Он выглядит ужасно неуместно в этой сараюшке, кажется, что он должен быть в каком-то месте пофешенебельнее.</p><p>— Он очень… эээ… красивый, — говорит Джон. — Но у Серебряного есть… мм… Отметина. Серебряная. На лбу. А у этого ее нет.</p><p>— Разве? — Шерлок улыбается довольной, ослепительной улыбкой, которая бывает у него только тогда, когда подтверждается его правота. Он осторожно подходит к лошади, протягивает руку и гладит ее по бархатистой морде. Потом опускает пальцы в ведро с водой и проводит животному влажной ладонью по лбу.</p><p>— Господи, — говорит Джон, когда под рукой показывается серебристая шерсть. — Как ты узнал?</p><p>— Удачная догадка.</p><p>Джон закрывает глаза и вздыхает.</p><p>— Мы также нашли убийцу, если тебя это еще интересует, — добавляет Шерлок.</p><p>Джон открывает глаза. Хмурится.</p><p>Шерлок наклоняет голову в сторону коня.</p><p>— Лошадь, — говорит Джон. — Ты шутишь.</p><p>Шерлок качает головой. Сверкнувшая молния озаряет сарай, на мгновение делая его призрачно-бледным и каким-то размытым. Заколдованным.</p><p>Он проводит рукой по шее коня, замирает, когда животное болезненно фыркает и отдергивается.</p><p>— Тут порез, прямо здесь, — поясняет Шерлок. — Небольшой. Сделан тонким лезвием.</p><p>— Скальпелем, — говорит Джон, вспоминая маленькое серебристое лезвие, которое он нашел в поле.</p><p>— Мм, — соглашается Шерлок. — Полагаю, это дело мы можем переквалифицировать с убийства на самооборону.</p><p>— Ты о чем?</p><p>Шерлок снова гладит животное по шее, на сей раз осторожно, чтобы не задеть больное место.</p><p>— Игорный долг. Стрэкер почти наверняка видел возможность от него избавиться. Он поставил против собственной лошади, а потом пошел убедиться, что скачки будут иметь нужный результат. Красть Серебряного совершенно не входило в его планы.</p><p>Джон смотрит на него, чувствуя, как в нем нарастает ужас.</p><p>— Он…</p><p>— Он вывел коня на пустошь. Скорее всего, хотел сделать маленький надрез на одной ноге. Ничего такого, что нанесло бы непоправимый ущерб — хотя лошади легкоранимы, благоприятный исход гарантировать нельзя. И всё же, он, без сомнения, считал, что риск того стоит. Людям это свойственно, знаешь. Чем-то рисковать, даже чем-то драгоценным.</p><p>Джон не находит в себе сил на это ответить. Он сосредотачивается на лошади, на деле, потому что знает, как это делать, в этом есть знакомый ритм, удобное взаимодействие, в которое он вернулся с тревожащим отсутствием затруднений.</p><p>— Он собирался выставить Серебряного на кубок Уэссекса. Он хотел, чтобы конь бежал хромым.</p><p>— Точно, — подтверждает Шерлок. — Но, наверное, что-то в его поведении напугало животное. Хороший мальчик, — он гладит коня по носу. — Когда сделают вскрытие, то, без сомнения, обнаружат, что черепная травма у Стрэкера была вызвана ударом в голову.</p><p>Джон натянуто улыбается и смотрит в землю.</p><p>— Его жена. Хозяйка гостиницы. Очень жаль ее.</p><p>Шерлок моргает.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Он поднимает голову, встречается с Шерлоком взглядом. Не отводит глаз, смотрит прямо и спокойно.</p><p>— Она потеряла мужа. Она оплакивает его, а теперь… Ну, теперь ей придется смириться с тем, что он был совсем не тем человеком, которого она знала.</p><p>Шерлок отводит взгляд. Это не столь удовлетворительный ответ, на какой рассчитывал Джон.</p><p>— Ничего из этого, — говорит Джон. — Ничего из того, что ты сказал, не объясняет, почему конь здесь. Почему он заперт в этой крошечной конюшне и у него покрашена морда.</p><p>— А, — отвечает Шерлок и смотрит в окно, где насквозь промокшая девчонка глядит на них сквозь стекло широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами. — Полагаю, сейчас мы это выясним.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Девочка клянется быть совершенно честной в обмен на обещание Шерлока ничего не рассказывать ее родителям. Шерлок слишком явственно доволен такой сделкой.</p><p>Коня она нашла рано утром, когда он брел по пустоши, и сумела заманить его домой. Она его сразу же узнала и придумала план, как спрятать его до окончания кубка Уэссекса, чтобы у отцовской лошади было больше шансов выиграть.</p><p>— Я бы его потом обязательно отпустила, — искренне говорит она, не сводя с них глаз. — Отвела бы туда, где нашла, чтобы он смог найти дорогу домой. Я не хотела ему ничего плохого. Я просто хотела помочь.</p><p>После того, как она убегает обратно домой, Джон стоит с Шерлоком в тесном сарае и слушает, как дождь барабанит по крыше.</p><p>— Она знала, что придет полиция, поэтому и выкрасила ему морду, — размышляет Шерлок. — Действительно умно. Ее отец совершенно уверенно заявил полиции, что Серебряного на его территории нет. И он говорил правду — ту, какую знал.</p><p>Джон слышит восхищение в его голосе. Шерлок всегда ценил ловкие трюки.</p><p>По крыше стучит дождь. Джону хочется обнять Шерлока, и он сам себе от этого противен.</p><p>— И что теперь? — ровным голосом спрашивает он.</p><p>Шерлок смотрит на него, словно удивляясь, что он вообще заговорил.</p><p>— Теперь ты отведешь Серебряного обратно в Кингс-Пайленд. Скажешь всем, что нашел его бродящим по пустоши. Будешь героем часа.</p><p>— А куда… — Джон умолкает и сглатывает. — А ты куда собираешься?</p><p>— У меня осталось еще кое-что несделанное в Восточной Европе, — говорит Шерлок. Он выглядит уставшим, думает Джон, но это, наверное, просто свет так неудачно падает.</p><p>— Вот так вот, значит?</p><p>Шерлок наклоняет голову.</p><p>— Вот как? </p><p>— Ты просто… просто уйдешь. Опять. Просто свалишь хрен знает куда. А я просто… Я просто… </p><p>Он запинается, голос у него срывается.</p><p>А потом его руки хватаются за лацканы этого дурацкого пиджака, и он притягивает Шерлока к ближе, и целует его, прижав к стене сарая. И пальцы его у Шерлока в волосах, и сверху вниз очерчивают контуры его лица, и забираются под подол этого отвратительного зеленого свитера. Ладонь скользит по обнаженной коже, чуть задевает ребра, останавливается на бешено стучащем сердце. Руки у него холодные. Кожа у Шерлока теплая.</p><p>Его, кажется, может сейчас вырвать от ужасной смеси гнева и желания. Он так давно этого желал.</p><p>Шерлок не отстраняется, Шерлок целует его в ответ, нежно и неуверенно, и Джон не хочет нежно, Джон хочет сорвать с него брюки, и кусать, и впиваться, и делать <em>больно</em>, Джон страждет, и горит, и взрывается, и мягкая рука Шерлока лежит у него на затылке так осторожно, и устойчиво, и так ужасно, ужасно неправильно.</p><p>Он отшатывается назад. Шерлок смотрит на него, в глазах его потрясение, губы опухли.</p><p>— Ты вернулся бы когда-нибудь? — спрашивает Джон. — Если бы я не… Если бы мы здесь не столкнулись. Ты бы вернулся?</p><p>— Я надеялся, — говорит Шерлок. — Никогда не знаешь наверняка.</p><p>— Ну да, — говорит Джон и снова думает о крови на тротуаре, о том, какими слипшимися и мокрыми от нее были волосы у Шерлока. Думает о вялой холодной руке, о пульсе, который он так тщетно искал. Думает обо всех бессонных ночах, которые за этим последовали, о чувстве вины, о собственной скорби.</p><p>— Джон… — неуверенно произносит Шерлок.</p><p>Джон поднимает руку и качает головой. Отворачивается, смотрит в стену. Ударяет по ней кулаком, раз, другой, костяшки обдираются о неровные доски. Потом сгибается, упираясь в руки головой.</p><p>— Джон, — снова говорит Шерлок. Он близко, так неловко близко, его рука у Джона на плече.</p><p>Его рука у Джона на плече, и теперь Джон знает, каковы на вкус его губы, знает, какие звуки едва слышно вырываются, когда его целуют, и о господи, как же Джону его не хватало.</p><p>Джон грубо стряхивает его руку.</p><p>— Дождь кончился, — говорит он. Небо за окном начинает светлеть. — Отведу лошадь обратно в Кингс-Пайленд.</p><p>Шерлок почему-то все еще выглядит потрясенным, глаза широко распахнуты, в них мелькает что-то горячечное и отчаянное.</p><p>— Джон, подожди…</p><p>— Тебе ведь куда-то нужно, да? — Джон улыбается без всякого тепла. — Тебе пора.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>После того, как с ним побеседовала полиция и перед ним рассыпались в благодарностях, вероятно, все, кого он повстречал на обширной территории Кингс-Пайленд, Джон возвращается в свой гостиничный номер. Уже поздно, и он устал. Еще одна ночь в крохотной комнатке с простой, но удобной мебелью — это совсем неплохо.</p><p>Он благодарен, что Линн Стрэкер, похоже, так еще и не вернулась. Он не хочет присутствовать при том, как она узнает правду.</p><p>Он принимает душ, чистит зубы. Смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале и говорит себе, что Шерлок Холмс жив. Это как-то не чувствуется реальным. Воспоминания призрачны, бестелесны, унесены ветром с пустошей.</p><p>Ободранная на костяшках кожа очень даже реальна, руки дерёт, когда он сует их под горячую воду.</p><p>Только прошлой ночью он сидел здесь и пил в память о Шерлоке. У него были планы на эту импровизированную поездку. Что-то там насчет поворота за угол. Сейчас это кажется смешным.</p><p>Он отбрасывает эту мысль и забирается в постель. Он открывает окно и впускает в комнату ночной воздух, пахнущий дождем, влажной землей и свежестью.</p><p>Во дворе принимается лаять собака. Она лает. И лает. И лает.</p><p>Джон садится.</p><p>В коридоре, прямо за дверью, раздается скрип. Джон вздыхает, проводит рукой по лицу.</p><p>— Ну входи, что ли, — говорит он. Ему следовало бы разозлиться, думает он. Но он не злится. Он чувствует облегчение.</p><p>Дверь распахивается. Контур Шерлока на секунду четко вырисовывается на фоне падающего из коридора света.</p><p>— Я думал, ты ушел, — говорит Джон наконец.</p><p>Шерлок закрывает дверь и поворачивается к нему. Джон слышит, как он дышит в темноте.</p><p>— Я… — в конце концов говорит Шерлок. Замолкает. Сглатывает.</p><p>Джон складывает руки на груди и ждет.</p><p>— Зачем ты здесь? — наконец спрашивает Шерлок.</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Хотелось уехать из Лондона ненадолго.</p><p>— Ты никогда не проявлял особого интереса к Девону.</p><p>— Да. Ну… — Джон беспомощно качает головой. — Всё меняется.</p><p>Шерлок разочарованно вздыхает.</p><p>— Ладно, — сдается Джон. Он выдыхает через нос и смотрит в потолок. — Я приехал сюда на своего рода поминки.</p><p>— Поминки. Поминки… по мне?</p><p>Джон кивает. Во рту у него пересохло.</p><p>— А почему здесь?</p><p>— Я не сюда собирался. Я хотел… — Взгляд его падает на лицо Шерлока в неверных тенях, и он замолкает на мгновение. — Я планировал поехать в Гримпен. Остановиться в «Кросс-Киз».</p><p>— Понятно, — говорит Шерлок тоном, который подразумевает всё, что угодно, но только не это.</p><p>— Мне было слишком… — Джон опять пожимает плечами. — Это было чересчур. Я не смог. Так что поехал дальше. Остановился, когда устал.</p><p>Шерлок прерывисто вздыхает. Джон думает, что он никогда не устанет от этого, такого простого чуда — слушать, как дышит мертвый человек.</p><p>— Гримпен, — говорит Шерлок, и голос его теперь звучит тверже, уверенней. — Почему Гримпен? Мы там были всего один раз, и всё, что там произошло, было кошмарно.</p><p>Джон сглатывает. Он думает, что сейчас, в темноте, правдивым быть легче. Всё кажется не совсем реальным. Когда он говорит, голос у него осмотрительно ровный.</p><p>— Мы не были любовниками. Никогда не проводили отпуск вместе. Я… Эта поездка была всем, что у нас было.</p><p>— Нас обоих накачали вызывающим страх галлюциногеном.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Джон. — Я помню.</p><p>— <em>Зачем</em> тебе это вспоминать?</p><p>Джон улыбается. Это не счастливая улыбка. Он смотрит на руки, лежащие на коленях поверх одеяла.</p><p>— Я хотел вспомнить <em>тебя.</em></p><p>Шерлок моргает. И еще раз. И моргает, и моргает, и моргает. Он не отвечает.</p><p>Джон неловко ёрзает на узкой кровати.</p><p>Шерлок перестает моргать. Делает глубокий вдох. Опять принимается моргать.</p><p>— Шерлок, — наконец не выдерживает Джон.</p><p>— Я, — говорит Шерлок, — возможно, просчитался.</p><p>Джон закрывает глаза, щиплет себя двумя пальцами за переносицу. Он не хочет думать о Шерлоке, лежащем на земле, не хочет думать о крови, и толпе, и о том, как беспомощно стучит в ушах его сердце.</p><p>— Просто, — говорит Джон. Он тяжело выдыхает через нос. Убирает руку от лица. Думает, что для этого надо было бы встать. Такие разговоры не ведут, сидя в постели. Но он устал, устал до мозга костей, и ему даже думать не хочется о том, чтобы пошевелиться. — Просто. Иди сюда. Пожалуйста. Сядь.</p><p>Шерлок колеблется, потом выскальзывает из своего пиджака. Делает два шага вперед, снова замирает в нерешительности, садится на край кровати.</p><p>— Тут что-то не сходится, — говорит наконец Шерлок.</p><p>— Что не сходится?</p><p>— Вообще-то годовщина была пять дней назад. — Вид у Шерлока сбитый с толку. Между нахмуренными бровями складка. — Если ты. Мм. Намеревался… Каким-то образом отдать дань памяти. Почему не тогда?</p><p>Джон улыбается. Улыбка его безрадостна. Он смотрит вниз.</p><p>— Не мог.</p><p>Шерлок молчит. Пальцы его беспокойно порхают по одеялу.</p><p> — Это было… трудно для меня, — добавляет Джон. — Признать, что тебя больше нет.</p><p>— Джон, — говорит Шерлок. — Я понимаю, что у тебя нет особых оснований доверять мне. Но я… У меня была очень веская причина сделать то, что я сделал. Я клянусь тебе.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Ты… Знаешь?</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами. Вздыхает. Он не знает, на самом деле, но он знает Шерлока. И предполагает, что этого должно быть достаточно.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты не умер.</p><p>— О. Хорошо.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты нашел этого коня. Тебе не нужно было его искать. Для тебя это ничего бы не изменило.</p><p>Шерлок пожимает плечами и ничего не отвечает. В темноте бледность его кожи угадывается безошибочно, как и темные провалы под глазами. Не очень-то легко он жил.</p><p>Джон дотрагивается до его руки. Шерлок вздрагивает, но не отодвигается.</p><p>— Когда ты в последний раз спал?</p><p>— Спать скучно, — говорит Шерлок, и тень улыбки мелькает на его лице.</p><p>Джон улыбается в ответ. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он зол, как черт, у него всё ноет в душе, и он уверен, что утром найдется еще какая-нибудь причина пасть духом. Но Шерлок Холмс жив, сидит, прижавшись к нему на тесной кровати, а это всё, чего он хотел за последний долгий, ужасный год.</p><p>Шерлок целует его. Это неловкий поцелуй, нежный и трогательно нерешительный.</p><p>Джон кладет руку Шерлоку на затылок, притягивает его ближе. Он больше не хочет сделать ему больно. Он просто хочет почувствовать, как бьется его сердце, почувствовать, какая теплая у него кожа. Они вместе соскальзывают на кровать, старые пружины скрипят.</p><p>— Я любил тебя, знаешь, — тихо говорит Джон, отстраняясь.</p><p>— Прошедшее время? — спрашивает Шерлок. Голос его тщательно нейтрален, но Джон слышит вопрос.</p><p>Джон замирает в размышлении. Он думает о том, какими бережными руки Шерлока были у коня на шее. Думает о том, как осторожно он вытянул правду из перепуганной девчонки. Думает о его поцелуях, робких, неумелых и до боли нежных. Вспоминает, как Шерлок стоял позади него в конюшне, на голове у него была кепка, а во рту вата. Думает о странном повороте судьбы, который свел их обоих здесь, в этом месте. Расследование Шерлока погибло вместе со Стрэкером. У него не было нужды задерживаться. У него не было необходимости открываться Джону. Но он это сделал. Это был его выбор.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Джон спустя минуту. Он не очень понимает, что делать с собственным признанием. Он рад, что темно.</p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит Шерлок. — Это. Это хорошо.</p><p>Это хорошо, думает он. А может и нет. Трудно сказать, вот так вот, лежа в темноте, когда сердце Шерлока мерно бьется у него под рукой. Он не уверен, что будет чувствовать утром, в холодном свете дня. Но пока он доволен, и этого достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>